The Vampire, The Witch, and The Secret
by bamonology
Summary: With Damon gone, Bonnie tries her best to keep herself together. When an confused and strange girl stumbles into the 1994 Prison World, Bonnie finds help in her to get back home. But what happens when Bonnie's extra "carryon" finds an instant attraction to the boy Bonnie began to love, Damon Salvatore? Especially when it's for all of the wrong reasons? *Bamon/TVD AU*
1. Chapter 1: Not Alone Anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. But if I did... If only.**

 **Chapter 1: Not Alone Anymore**

Bonnie Bennett

 _I sighed, picking up the ascendent. The blade slid across the palm of my hand and blood trickled out. Damon had pulled the bottle of Bourbon he had away from his lips as he watched me. I looked down at the ascendent then back at Damon, who was still staring. I inhaled sharply and looked up._

 _The sky was a blue eclipse, like a big bright light shining down. I shut my eyes and began to chant, all until I heard the ascendant click and open. Damon's eyes gleamed as he looked at me with the one thing I told him to have... Hope.. Hope shown in his eyes. I smiled._

 _"It's time, Damon." I told him. Damon set the bottle down, shocker, and rubbed his hands together. I watched him get up from the rock and walk over to me._

 _We stood under the direct light of the eclipse. "Alright," Damon began, "Let's get awkward." His hand brushed against mine then held it. "Like this?" He asked._

 _"Yep."_

 _I felt Damon's other hand reach up and brush against my cheek. I've never felt this close or the slightest bit of intimate with Damon, I've never seen this calm, sweet, and collected version of him towards me, or anyone ese except for Elena. "I'm sure there's a billion people you'd rather be with right now," He trailed off._

 _I shook my head, "Not exactly," I responded quietly and gave him a smile just as I felt his hand drop. "Let's go home..."_

I remember a lot more, but after Damon left, I gave up. Kai was still around, but not around me. I don't even know if he was still in the state, I don't even care where he is. Just as long as I never see him again. Seeing as, I'll probably be here forever.

It's been two days since Damon left. During that time, I spent it crying, drinking, drinking while crying, and _a lot_ of sleeping. I hate giving up, I hate losing faith in returning home, and I hate not feeling the feeling I had of hope. It was all gone and I had no idea what the hell I was going to do.

Coming to an abrupt stop, I parked Damon's blue Camaro in the empty parking lot space. I took a few deep breaths before getting out and walking towards the mini-mart. I passed the child's pony ride thing and could only think of when Damon and I first found out that we weren't exactly alone. God, I fucking hope Kai is dead. Even if he is, I doubt he's supposed to stay dead. Or else, maybe he wouldn't be my #1 problem.

As I approached the enterance, I noticed that the door was broken. Shattered, actually. Maybe Kai got mad after realizing he'd never leave so he smashed the door, got a bag of pork grinds for the road and left. I entered the mini-mart and grabbed a bag of chips with my one hand as I reached for a cart with the toher. I chucked the bag of chips in the cart and began to walk down the fruits and vegetable aisle. I scanned each product before walking away.

Suddenly, I stopped.

Not only did I hear a lot of strange noises, but I also heard how close they were to me. I left my cart and circled around the corner. There, in front of me. In my face, right before my eyes, was a girl. On the floor, stuffing her face with something. Something that I couldn't quite make out, bu she wasn't stopping or slowing down anytime soon. I don't even think she noticed me there.

"Who the fuck are you?" I blurted out. She stopped, flipping herself around as she looked at me with sour eyes and a werid composure. Her mouth was full of whatever the hell she was eating beccause she slowed down on chewing as she backed away from me in a franic. "I-I'm not going to hurt you." I stated, walking towards her.

She gasped, clutching the bottom of her long and full dress and got herself off of the ground. I watched as she turned away from me and started to run, tripping over the empty plastic that she left behind. "No, wait! Please," I shouted, which didn't make her stop. "God damn it," I cussed, chasing after her. "Motus!" My hand flew up and so did she. Her body hit the stand as it crashed back along with her. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I'm feeling a little rusty because of the past few days. Guess I have Kai to blame for that.

I ran up to her, kneeling down in front of her. She looked at me and rubbed her head. "Ow." she whispered before her eyes closed. Her hand fell from her head and her head fell as well. Did I just kill her? Holy shit.

After dragging her body out of the mart and back to the car, I drove immediately back to the Salvatore House. It was a struggle, but I had managed to get her in the house and on to the couch. There, I sat patiently for her to wake up. Hopefully she wakes up.

 _Suddenly, I felt a sharp, unpleasant and painful stab in my stomach. I cried out loudly as I fell to the ground, the ascendent landed beside me. I began to breathe heavily as I watched Damon._

 _"Forgetting someone?" Kai asked. I could just see the disgusting smirk on his face."Did you really think I hadn't tried to kill myself before?" He asked, as if we could forget that we had just killed him. Or no, "killed" him. "Because I have, a lot of times in many, many different ways." He explained._

 _I looked at Damon who was staring at the ascendent. Kai had noticed, "Touch that and the next one," he said as he finished re-loading the cross bow, "goes in her heart."_

 _Damon shook his head, turning his attention back to me. He bit into his wrist, and leaned down. "It's okay, Bon. I got you." I got a tiny bit of his blood. I didn't feel any worse, although I didn't feel any better._

 _"Damon, Kai." I pointed weakly. Kai was going for the ascendent. In a flash, Damon was at Kai, shoving him back. They began to fight, I on the other hand, crawled as fast as I could to get the ascendent back. Once I got it, I heard Damon grunt in pain. I looked up and found Kai twisting the arrow into his stomach._

 _"I-I'm no going to make it," escaped my lips. Damon yanked the arrow out of his stomach, running back towards me. I held my hand up, "Motus." Kai flew back and was stuck against the wall as I levitated Damon back under the beautiful, blue eclipse._

 _"Don't!" Kai yelled._

 _I ignored him and smiled at Damon, "But you are." I threw the ascendent in Damon's hands, it opened and he looked at me one last time._

 _Then it clicked, "No!" I heard him shout. A flash, and he was gone. I choked out in defeat, dropping my hand._

"Where am I?" A tear trickled down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away and turned my head. The girl sat herself up and looked around the room. "Who are you?"

I faced my body towards her, "I'm Bonnie." I introduced myself, looking her up in down. She had this old, worn out, and handstitched dress on. Fit her snug from head to tow. Definitely nothing from this year.. More like nothing from this century. "Who are you?"

"I-I don't know." She said, quietly. Her voice was quiet and timid. "I-I have to go home, I have to find him, I have to leave."

I watched and followed her once she got herself up from the couch. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Who? You have to find who?"

With shaking hands, she reached in a small pocket in the front of her gown and pulled out an old picture. "Damien. D-Do you recognize him?" I took the picture and chuckled. She's kidding me, right? This has to be some kind of joke... Some kind of dream.

"Damien? That's not Damien, that's _Damon_ _Salvatore_."

She shook her head, pointing to the picture, "No, no. That's Damien, you see? 1425, Damien Torrino."

1425? Damien Torrino? Oh my god, Damon has a doppleganger? From 1425, and this women is looking for him. But how? Why? I don't understand, how did she get here? Where is she from? And how the HELL do I get back to Mystic Falls? Because I need to leave. Now.

 **AN: The Vampire, The Witch, and The Secret is my first Bamon / some Bonkai fanfiction. In this story, it will not be set in the 1994 Prison World for the whole time. Just the first couple of chapters. But Bonnie doesn't return home alone. She has some carryon. As for the girl who out of nowhere showed up to the PW (prison world), you'll find out who she is, where she came from and what she wants in a while. As for Damon's doppleganger? Oh, I can't wait for that. Leave some reviews if you want the second chapter of The Vampire, The Witch, and The Secret.**

 **\- miracle :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD :)**

 _Previously on The Vampire, The Witch, and The Secret..._

 _With shaking hands, she reached in a small pocket in the front of her gown and pulled out an old picture. "Damien. D-Do you recognize him?" I took the picture and chuckled. She's kidding me, right? This has to be some kind of joke... Some kind of dream._

 _"Damien? That's not Damien, that's Damon Salvatore."  
_

 _She shook her head, pointing to the picture, "No, no. That's Damien, you see? 1425, Damien Torrino."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hope**

 **Bonnie Bennett**

After finding out the shocking truth that the _Damon Salvatore_. The rude, sarcastic, and asshole of a vampire had a doppelgänger, I was just lost for words. The girl stood before me with wide eyes as she held on to the picture. Damien Torino is his doppelgänger, this women is looking for him but I have no idea who she is, where she came from and how she ended up here. In Kai's 1994 Prison World.

"Okay," I started. "How about we get you settled and when you're finished, we talk. Because I need to know how you ended up here and your name. What is your name?"

She shrugged, playing with the hem of her dress. "I don't remember my name, Miss. Bonnie."

"You don't remember your own name?" She shook her head, our eyes met. "And please, just call me Bonnie."

What more could I say to the poor girl? She looked my age, maybe older but she looked tired, restless and confused. She doesn't belong here and I don't know how to get her home. But if I'm going to be stuck here with anyone, she'd be the one. Quiet, shy and not so troublesome. Can't say the same for my last two acquaintances.

About an hour later, I sat on Damon's bed, waiting patiently for... whatever her name was to get out of the master bathroom she practically barricaded herself in. I gave her some clothing I found around the house so she could get out of the weird and outdated attire she came in. A throat cleared behind me and I turned to face her.

"Hi Miss- I mean, hi Bonnie." She smiled, scuffing towards me as she tripped over the bottom of the way too big sweatpants that hugged her waist. "I have never seen such pants in my days, let alone wear them myself." She giggled and sat beside me, her back straight and her hands rested on her lap.

"How are you feeling?" I looked over at her and noticed that she was playing with something that was in her hands. I don't know why I didn't notice that before. She shrugged and showed me the picture - again of Damien. Not Damon, no. But his doppelgänger. "He's very handsome," I commented.

Is me calling Damien handsome, me calling _Damon_ handsome as well?

She looked at me and nodded. "He'd like you. He has a thing for confident, outspoken pretty women like you."

"Which must be why he chose you, right?" I smiled at her to receive a frown back.

"Not quite, I am the literal opposite of what he liked. I guess I was just lucky." Silence overtook the awkwardness of their conversation. "I'll help you get home, Bonnie. If you help me find Damien."

"How did you know I needed to go home?" I asked. "Besides, how would you be able to help?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Look around us, Bonnie. This isn't your home, but a bad place for somebody else. And I know that person is not you. You've lost somebody and want to get home to them. I have as well, and want nothing more than to go back to where I belong." She touched my hand and I felt a different wave of energy flow throughout my body.

"You're a witch?"

We looked at one another, "I am nothing of what you've seen before. But I can help you."

"How can I trust you?"

Her eyes widened a a defeated sigh left her mouth and her hand fell fro mine. "Because if I was up to something else besides wanting to help? I would have hurt you the same way you hurt me when you knocked me out back in that place of food."

Touché.

"And because I can do this," she stood tall, with her hand up as she focused on the empty space that was before us. Suddenly, a wave of lights, wind and a heavy force appeared before us. Was this her creating her own celestial event? "I think I am your one way ticket out of this bad place and with the both of us, nothing can go wrong."

Unless Kai comes back, then a lot could go wrong.

"Except for one thing, I need my ascendant. And that has been destroyed."

She clapped her hands together, "Well, we should never dwell because there is always a way. Let's get some rest and adventure tomorrow so we can go home!" She exclaimed before she headed for the door.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" she turned around.

"How do you remember that you're a witch but forget your own name?"

She shrugged, "Because, you don't forget something that you were naturally born with. You never forget your gift. I can give myself a new name, but I could never give myself another gift."

"Then in that case, what do you think about _Hope_?"

"Who?" She asked.

I laughed, "You. The name Hope fits you perfectly. Hope keeps people going, keeps them from not giving up. As of this moment, you represent it."

"Hmm, I like it. Thank you, Bonnie. Sleep well," Hope smiled as she disappeared from the room.

I sighed and climbed into Damon's bed. This could either be the best idea or the worst.

* * *

 **Will they be able to leave as planned or with Kai stop them? As for Hope, do you trust her? Let me know! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
